Asemir Lor’kora
Asemir Lor’kora was the former commander of Null Regiment Prime of the Xedael Empire. He served with distinction for a number of decades and was assigned anti-corruption duty during the 67th Expeditionary Fleet’s journey to discover the Fortune Prefecture. It was during this mission that disaster struck, and Asemir was entirely corrupted by the Dark Side, leading to his defection to the Cult of Shadow. He would later redeem himself by playing a pivotal role in the downfall of Sivter. =Description= Standing at a modest 1.72 meters and weighing some 70 kilograms, Asemir Lor’kora cuts neither an imposing nor threatening figure. His thin body and quiet demeanor cause many to believe him an unassuming and meek individual, which is exactly what Asemir desires. His obsidian tera generally hang loose, and his eyes glow an off-shade of red. His skin is naturally a slate-blue, but he’s long since mastered the ability to change his coloration at will. Numerous scars and gashes litter his back, results of disciplinary action incurred during his time as an adept. Though he comes off as a quiet individual, Asemir possesses the ability to command troops into battle with force of will alone. When situations demand, and when he finds it appropriate, he can become a charismatic leader, a trait that has served him well in his years of combat service. Like all Forgotten, Asemir possesses some mental instability, which has resulted in a dual-personality. When engaged in combat or under high stress, a being known as “Sera” manifests in his mind, calling him to perform various acts of depravity. Asemir is normally able to control Sera, though he often utilizes her guidance to enhance his combat abilities. When off the battlefield, Asemir’s true self is generally shown. He is compassionate and just, doing all he can to stamp out the corruption that has plagued the Empire. =Skills= Combat Skills Asemir Lor’kora is a skilled practitioner of the Run’war style of Pul’yr Kil’sar, and has reached the Master level. His personalized form of Pul’yr Kil’sar utilizes numerous joint locks to disable his enemies, and also incorporates unusually powerful blows strengthened by his command of sar’kera, giving each strike the ability to shatter bones. This allows him to overpower martial arts forms that rely on blocks and deflection, as a blocked blow is just as destructive as an unblocked one. In addition to his impressive unarmed skills, Asemir is also a superb swordsman. He specializes in a rare form of Ingr’Nysk swordsmanship, known as the Sera’ton Kera, in which the practitioner uses a series of feints and weak blows to drop an opponent’s guard before delivering a debilitating strike. He is currently studying various forms of lightsaber combat to supplement his already formidable knowledge of swordplay. Asemir is not limited to melee combat. He is an excellent shot with most firearms, even capable of placing accurate fire while fighting blind or engaging in acrobatic skills. He has a working knowledge of many explosives and poisons, and possesses a mastery of most battle strategies and tactics. The Force Asemir's mastery of sar’kera gives him Force-equivalent levels of the more powerful Jedi, allowing him all sorts of feats. The primary focus of his abilities is direct enhancements to combat skills; however, after leaving the service of the Empire, he has begun to develop other Force techniques, such as Force lightning and the like. He does possess a proficient ability in telekinetics, though he generally chooses not to employ the skill. His mastery of reo’kun is exquisite, and he wields this power like a Sith Master wielding Dun-Moch. Though he is unable to fully dominate the minds of others, Asemir is able to influence the ideas and actions of lesser-willed individuals, as well as project his thoughts directly into other people’s minds. Asemir is also capable of probing another’s mind for thoughts, weaknesses, and the like. Weapons Asemir’s preferred weapon is his songblade, the Night Terror, an ancient weapon passed to him by Mysha Gre’foryl, the headmistress of his Temple. The Night Terror was crafted nearly a millennium ago, and has been passed down through several generations of Ghosts. The blade was enchanted during its forging and is effective in blocking and deflecting lightsaber strikes. Its chemically blackened blade is etched in ancient Ingr script; the cutting edge glows a dull sapphire, reflecting the unique alloying technique used to craft the weapon, and is sharpened to a molecule's width, allowing it to easily slice through most materials. In addition to this relic sword, Asemir possesses an ornate pistol that utilizes mass acceleration technology. The weapon is a badge of office, presented to him when he took command of the Null Regiments. The weapon fires tiny slivers of metal at fractions of the speed of light, giving it horrendous destructive power. The damage comes at a price; the pistol carries murderous recoil and each powerpack can sustain only seven rounds. =History= Beginnings Asemir was born on the Xedael agricultural world of Wyren to a couple of farmhands. He was screened at birth like all newborns to determine his status, but the tests revealed that he had a strong probability of becoming unstable. Following standard procedures for all suspicious cases, the doctors handed Asemir over to the Inquisition, much to the dismay of his parents. The young child, barely a week old, was transferred to the Inquisition stronghold on Ingr, capital of the Empire. On Ingr, Asemir was subjected to a battery of harsh tests to develop his Forgotten abilities, and to determine his viability as a Ghost Commando. These examinations ranged from medical tests to series of mental and psychological tests, and would occupy the better part of Asemir’s early years. Failure on any of these tests would result in his immediate death; fortunately, the results indicated that Asemir was a suitable candidate for the program, and was thus allowed to live. Forging of a Weapon Asemir’s life as a neophyte was harsh and difficult, which was to be expected, and began upon his transfer to the hidden world of Null VI. He was taught mathematics, literature, and history for the first thirteen years of his life, along with various physical exercises. In addition, Asemir spent a significant amount of time learning to control his developing sar’kera. If left unrestrained, his sar’kera would turn him from a Forgotten to a dreaded kolar’keeri, the insane, destruction-causing remains of an uncontrolled Forgotten child. Through harsh lessons and strict discipline, Asemir, along with the surviving members of his class, was able to bring control to his fracturing mind. Following this accomplishment, Asemir’s training turned towards more martial endeavors. The Ingr’Nysk honed his skills in Myor’yasun Pul’yr Kil’sar, and became proficient in the use of a songblade. During this time, Asemir developed a knack for using trickery and deceit to achieve his goals, much to the delight of his instructors. In order to graduate from the neophyte rank, Asemir was pitted against a larger, more skilled opponent, but the neophyte managed to trick his opponent into lowering his guard and ended up slaying him. Friends or Foes During the initiate phase of his training, Asemir befriended another cadet, a Nycha Sia'tet. Though she had been a member of his cadet company since its inception, the two had not really interacted much. It was during a live fire training exercise that the female Ingr’Nysk approached Asemir, professing her “love” for him. Though initially repulsed because of her largely unpredictable behavior, he discovered that he was attracted to her. This relationship, a highly unusual one for the Forgotten caste, would develop and maintain for many years to come. Asemir’s relationship with Nycha would prove to be the source of considerable joy and conflict in his future career. Around this time, Asemir met another member of his cade class, Shyd Ry'star. The initiate was an enigma; she was mute and appeared to be a mechanical genius. However, these qualities were not as intriguing to Asemir as the nature of their first meeting. He had found her repairing a devastated training droid, and after confronting her, Shyd had kissed him on the cheek, muttering the words, “One day.” The meaning behind the words would remain a mystery until decades later. Astra and Sera His initiate training also brought Asemir in contact with Astra Pran’kor, the best practitioner of Sera’ton Kera at the time and head weapons instructor for the cadet company. Despite her skill as an instructor, Astra Pran’kor was considered a nuisance to Asemir because her personal lusts constantly distracted the cadets from their studies. After resisting her advances numerous times, Asemir eventually challenged the instructor to a duel. Even though he was terribly outclassed, the cadet managed to slay his instructor by feigning defeat and then plunging a dagger into her neck while her guard was down. Though his other instructors applauded his clever use of deception, Asemir was harshly punished for his actions. The technicians of the Inquisition flayed every centimeter of skin from his back, but spared his life. It was during the recovery from his injuries that the result of his initial training to control his sar’kera came back to him. The remnants of a fractured portion of his mind appeared to Asemir one night. The Forgotten quickly recognized the apparition for what it was, and was able to suppress his initial alarm. Asemir named the voice in his head “Sera” after the word the voice would always include in her sentences. He also decided Sera was a female because of her feminine manner and tone of voice. Sera would become a constant companion of Asemir, though he would eventually learn to control and suppress her constant disruptions. Graduation Asemir’s training continued, and his mastery of the sar’kera grew tremendously. He was soon fitted with a suit of Specter Armor and instructed on the use of the battle armor. After some two decades of constant struggle and testing, Asemir soon approached the final examination. In order to graduate from initiate to adept, Asemir was required to confront and kill a member of his cadet company. The duel was conducted in a pitch black room, and the identity of his opponent was kept secret. The two were matched evenly, but Asemir quickly ascertained the identity of the other cadet: Nycha Sia’tet. Though Nycha was just as skilled as he was, she made a critical error and left herself open to attack. Asemir delivered a swift kick that left his opponent unconscious. Instead of executing his opponent as is required, Asemir spared Nycha’s life. His actions were originally criticized but the headmistress of the Forgotten Temple agreed with his decision and awarded the new adept a command rank. Asemir was quickly inducted into Null Regiment Prime, along with the surviving members of his cadet company. Rising Star Mercer VI .]] Asemir Lor’kar’s first combat assignment as company commander of Null Regiment Prime’s Wraith Company was the assault on the slavers and pirates of Mercer VI. Mercer VI was home to one of the largest pirate and slaving rings in the Xedael Empire, and it was determined to annihilate the black market found there after reports of stolen Imperial technology had begun to emerge. Null Regiment Prime, a total of thirty-six Ghosts, was called in to lead the assault on the actual base compound because the combined anguish of several million slaves served to seriously hamper the conventional Imperial Guard units. The assault on the pirate base began with neutralization of the pirate fleet and other outlying strong points. Orbital bombardment and surgical strikes softened enemy installations until only the primary compound remained. Wraith Company was deployed via drop pod and led the assault. Wraith Company, along with the rest of Null Regiment Prime, cleared the entire compound in less than seven hours. This combat action served to give Asemir his first experience at commanding a company of eleven other Ghost Commandos. The brutal fighting left several thousand slavers dead, with only two Ghost casualties. On the operational level, the assault was an astounding success, and the slaves were freed and collected for transport. Ghost Maker Following Mercer VI, Asemir and his company were shifted through multiple deployments, with a primary focus on anti-piracy and siege-breaking roles. His ability to read enemy units and to explore unorthodox methods of strategy developed his unit’s reputation as the premiere terrorist and infiltration team in the Empire. Wraith Company participated in the siege of Yor, where the company was instrumental in routing the entrenched defenders. They led the assault on Plur III, in which the rebelling defense force was systematically slaughtered over the course of a week. Asemir’s talents were not limited to senseless killing. His skillful destruction of a tyrant’s rule caused the populace to embrace the approaching Xedael fleet. While serving with the 24th Expeditionary Fleet, Asemir, along with Nycha’s superior linguistic abilities, led the diplomatic talks that brought the Fortheet people into the Empire. Friends in High Places When the commanding officer of Null Regiment Prime was killed in action, Asemir was chosen to replace him. This promotion was followed with a rare break from his duties, so he and Nycha spent the break on the world of Karthar IV. It is here that he came face to face with the Emperor of the Xedael Empire, and it quickly became apparent that the Emperor was here to meet Nycha Sia’tet, his daughter. Despite his initial apprehension, the Emperor warmed up to the Ghost Commando, and approved of his daughter’s choice. The Unknown Region Fortune Prefecture Asemir was given a special assignment to discover the reason behind an influx of slaves belonging to an unrecognized race. He and the command squad of Null Regiment Prime pursued various leads for several years before concluding that the slaves originated from the 67th Expeditionary Fleet, which was under the command of Lord Commander Vorlath Qul’trol. The team infiltrated the Lord Commander’s staff and traveled with him to a sector of space outside of the Empire. After arriving in the newly created Fortune Prefecture, Asemir and his team quickly discovered that Qul’trol was enslaving native races and smuggling them back to Xedael space. Through various contacts and Nycha’s work as the Lord Commander’s linguist, Asemir was able to directly confront Vorlath and arrest him. He temporarily picked up Qul’trol’s mantle because contact had been made with a native empire. First Contact Lord Commander Qul’trol’s fleet had made contact with the Black Star Confederacy after rendering aid to a stranded Confederate vessel. Asemir had interrupted preliminary negotiations to arrest Qul’trol, and quickly picked up the talks. He and Nycha met with the Confederate ambassadors, and after some hours of diplomatic exchanges, entered into a mutual peace treaty. Ambassadors and technology were exchanged, and a Confederate embassy was constructed on The Eye. A Xedael counterpart was installed on Fuller. Contact with the Confederacy was the first in many establishments of diplomatic relations. The 67th encountered many more alien civilizations, and in most cases, relationships were created under peaceful means. Asemir continued to hold the temporary rank of Lord Commander and eventually Lord Governor, but the High Council soon assigned Carew Yt’kor to oversee the sector. Asemir, who possessed little desire for political advancement, was only too happy to step down from his post. Fall from Grace Sinahm'Uish Soon after the arrival of Lord Governor Yt’kor, scout ships of the 67th Fleet located another space-faring race, the Sinahmor of the planet Farraege. These otter-like people initiated contact with the Xedael Empire, hoping to trade information for autonomy. Because of other duties, Asemir was unable to lead the embassy that would meet the Sinahmor delegate, which was instead led by Ambassador Valgir Wil’for. Nycha Sia’tet accompanied the delegation because her language skills were needed. The delegation landed without incident on the beaches of Farraege, but almost immediately after debarking, a lone assassin assaulted the Ingr’Nysk group. The assassin was armed with only a spear and somehow managed to pierce the guard cordon. He managed to attack only one person before being cut down by the Xedael Marines. Unfortunately, Nycha Sia’tet died almost immediately, after being stabbed in the throat. Wil’for remained on planet to negotiate talks between the Empire and the Sinahmor, while the Marines evacuated Nycha’s body to The Eye, where the news of her death reached Asemir and the rest of his command squad. Asemir took her death especially hard, and after an intense internal struggle, decided against retaliation against Farraege. Instead, he took the duty to deliver the Emperor’s daughter back to Ingr. Corruption Asemir returned to Ingr immediately and met the Emperor, who took his daughter’s death remarkably well. The Ghost was slightly concerned over this casual acceptance, but the Emperor explained that he had always expected this result, considering that Nycha was assigned to a Null Regiment. While slightly consoled, Asemir was still unable to mentally accept his beloved’s death, and after several weeks of mourning, he returned to the Fortune Prefecture. While in route, Asemir’s mental barriers against Sera crumbled and he was subjected to her rants. She explained to him that she knew of ways to cure his despair, but it involved harvesting numerous lives. Already mentally and emotionally exhausted, Asemir gave in to her desires and journeyed out of Xedael Space and into the rest of the galaxy. Sera led him to several worlds where law enforcement was lax or absent, including Tatooine and Nar Hutta. While he ended many lives, Asemir retained enough control that he preyed mostly on wanted criminals and deviants. A wake of corpses littered his trail, and while he was seen by the populace as a vigilante dispensing overdue justice, he was wanted by the local police forces. Asemir eventually found himself on Nar Shadda, and it was on this planet that he met the Sylarian Fiona. Fiona immediately caught his attention because she possessed a unique trait to her madness that reminded Asemir of Nycha. Intrigued, the Forgotten chased her through the streets of Nar Shadda and eventually caught up to her. Their resulting duel caught the attention of an agent of the Cult of Shadow, who made both of them an offer: join the Cult of Shadow or die. The Cult of Shadow and the Charon Asemir’s life in the temples of Null VI prepared him well for the harshness of Arcanix. Internal competition was fierce, and conflicts between other acolytes were not uncommon. Asemir, having extensive experience in the use of poisons and toxins, quickly mastered the toxic atmospheres, which immediately set him apart from the rest of the acolytes. His innate talent and skill quickly attracted the attention of the Dark Lords, and Asemir was soon chosen to participate on a mission of great import. The Forgotten accompanied Raii Meriaz and Fiona on an infiltration of the Republic world Stronghold. Stronghold was one of the few planets that had a connection with Otherspace and securing this location was vital for Sivter’s plan to securing the Charon race. Asemir’s experience as an infiltrator and commando allowed him to achieve his objectives with minimal difficulty, and he sent many Republic soldiers to their deaths. Within only a couple of hours, the installation was secured, and the Cult of Shadow had attained a means by which they could travel to Otherspace. Following the success of the Stronghold mission, Asemir returned to training in the arts of the Dark Side. He spent considerable time in the libraries of the Shadow Temple, studying Force techniques and augmenting his already considerable Force powers. While he still focused on abilities that enhanced his martial prowess, he also branched off into more “magical” uses of the Force, such as Force Lightning. Soon after, Sivter launched his incursion into Otherspace. Asemir was selected and placed under the command of Dark Knight Aron Byrin. Arrogant and incompetent, Byrin perished during the boarding action in which the Cultists attempted to capture a Charon vessel. Seeing the lack of direction within his unit, Asemir took command and ordered the Schrai into effective weapons teams. With Asemir’s leadership, the Cult forces were able to repel a Charon counterattack and secure the vessel. For his participation and performance, Sivter granted Asemir the rank of Dark Knight. Upon returning to Real Space, Asemir began to piece together Sivter’s plan to use the Charon as a super weapon to bring the galaxy to its knees. Realizing the opportunity it presented, the Forgotten requested that Sivter allow him to travel to the Xedael Empire, where he would gather information and pave the way for the Charon advance. Asemir also secretly hoped to avenge Nycha’s death by having the Charon devour Farraege. Sivter, sensing Asemir’s real goal, nevertheless granted him his request, and the Forgotten soon departed Arcanix. Redemption =Threads= Completed *Future Prospects introduces the Xedael Empire. *Sinahm'Uish: For Their Iniquity tells the beginning of Asemir's fall. *The Search for Kalja: Part 1 and Part II begin Asemir's corruption by the Cult of Shadow. *Cult of Shadow: Darkness Spreads and CoS: Shadow Stronghold depict Asemir's training and missions for the Cult of Shadow. *The Narglatch Cantina: Part 1 and Part 2 begin Asemir's redemption. *The Battle of Alsakan, The Needs of the Few, and Shadows of War continue the tale of the Narglatch Cantina and Asemir's further involvement in the War of Darkness. *MedStar: Rebuilding a Society follows the Dark Messenger, and takes Garrett and Asemir back to the Xedael Empire, where the doctor hopes to secure assistance from the Xedael Empire to fund his research. *The secrets of the Otherdrive is finally cracked in All the Broken Pieces. *The Battle of Mon Calamari http://sw-e.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=10254#p249387 results in the first climatic defeat of Cult forces. Asemir, weakened by his ill-fated duel against Sivter himself, has been called upon to lead an advanced team in the hopes of opening Arcanix for assault. *Arcanix: Shadows and Light is the epic conclusion of the Cult of Shadow saga! Asemir leads an infiltration team composed of Ashin Varanin, Tsivoin Ulderis, and Nova in the hopes of convincing Teshran Lor to betray the Cult of Shadow, thus preparing the grounds for the eventual siege of Arcanix. After completing his primary objective, Asemir confronts Arksis Nan and defeats the Dark Lord in bladed combat. Not soon after, Sera once again possesses Asemir, but he is saved by the timely intervention of Shyd Ry'star. However, despite their feelings for each other, the two Ingr'Nysks' fates lead them on different paths, and they soon part ways. In Progress *The Covenant Takes Flight tells of Asemir's journey into the Sith Empire following the War of Darkness. By the invitation of Ashin Varanin, he travels to the Sith Academy, where he learns of the terrible Rolf Valkner. The Forgotten, disgusted by the Headmaster's personal tastes, has challenged the Azanti to a duel to the death. *Forever Truth describes the upbringing of Asemir and his forging into a Ghost Commando. Category:Ingr'Nysk Category:Xedael Empire Category:Cult of Shadow Category:Balsa Category:Notable Characters Category:Xedael Empire Characters Category:Ingr'Nysk Category:Xedael Empire Category:Cult of Shadow Category:Balsa Category:Notable Characters Category:Xedael Empire Characters Category:Ingr'Nysk Category:Xedael Empire Category:Cult of Shadow Category:Balsa Category:Notable Characters Category:Xedael Empire Characters Category:Ingr'Nysk Category:Xedael Empire Category:Cult of Shadow Category:Balsa Category:Notable Characters Category:Xedael Empire Characters